


Resolving Differences

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore is a shipper, Goddamn I surprise myself sometimes, M/M, dear god, i can't believe myself, its better if you imagine it's AVPM Dumbledore, not another smutty one, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



Harry talked under his breath to Ron and Hermione as they were making a hair-growing potion, a direct contrast to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were talking quite loudly. "Mr. Potter. How is your potion going?" Snape asked pointedly.   
"Very good, Professor." Harry replied quickly.   
"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I test it on you." Snape said, tilting his head.   
"Professor, it isn't finished yet."   
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor."   
"That's not fair, I don't think anyone else is finished yet either...sir."   
"Another fifteen points, Potter."   
"Yeah, Potter," came the snickers from the table where Draco was sitting. "Hurry it up."   
"Shut up, Malfoy."   
"Ooh, famous Potter doesn't know when to quit. Can't make a potion very fast, either."   
Harry's hand went to his wand. He knew it was a bad idea, to even think about pulling it out in Snape's class, but Draco was being more of an insufferable git than usual. "I wonder, if your parents hadn't died, would you be able to brew potions faster?"   
That had crossed the line. Harry whipped his wand out, and Draco did the same. They stood, facing each other, a shit-eating smirk on Draco's face, an angry scowl on Harry's. "Both of you, detention." Snape said, pausing dramatically.   
"But Professor--" Draco began.   
"Silence! Mr. Potter will finish his potion, with no further outbursts from either of you."   
"Yes, Professor Snape." They both said, subdued.   
Harry finished his potion with the help of Ron and Hermione, and then went back to the common room with them, dreading his detention with Malfoy. A first year brought him a note five minutes after he got there. 'Professor Snape has other business to attend to,' it read, 'therefore the detention of Messrs. Potter and Malfoy will be overseen by myself. Detention will take place immediately after dinner, in the room third on the right side of the fifth passageway on the left from the East Staircase on the fourth floor in the West Wing.   
~Dumbledore.'   
Harry felt a little bit of worry leave him. At least he didn't have to deal with a detention with Snape as well as Malfoy. However, he did need to worry about finding it. Harry decided he wasn't hungry, opting instead to stay in the dorm until he had to go. He made himself look presentable (he told himself he didn't want Malfoy to mock him, really he just wanted to look nice) and stared at the Map. Most everyone was in the Great Hall, except for Draco, who was in the Slytherin common room or near to. Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion. Why wasn't Draco at dinner? The first people started moving out of the great hall, and Harry decided he should probably go find the detention. He briefly considered taking the Map, but then figured it'd probably get confiscated. He took the directions from Dumbledore, wiped the Map, and headed to the West Wing of the school. "East Staircase.." he muttered to himself, glancing at the stairs in front of him.   
He climbed to the fourth floor, and walked down the hall, counting the corridors that branched off left. He got to the fifth one, made a little noise of satisfaction, and then turned into the third room on the right. It surprisingly was not a classroom, but what Harry guessed was a meeting room, by the look. Not the Muggle kind, though. A scroll was lying on the table, in the middle of two chairs facing each other. Draco was already in one of the chairs, looking bored. "Hello, Potter. Is your sense of direction as bad as your potion making?"  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry said, sitting down opposite the blond.   
"D'you want to read it, Potter?"  
"Didn't know you couldn't."  
"Shove off, Potter."  
Harry untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment. "Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I regret to inform you that I also am unavailable to oversee your detention. However, students must get to know each other, and you two need to resolve your -hold on, that's crossed out - differences. Therefore, you must tell each other anything the other wants to know. I hope this will be a learning experience for you two, where you can move past your animosity - there's a whole bit crossed out there as well - and get along.   
~Dumbledore."  
"This is ridiculous," Draco said, putting his feet on the table. "Why do we have to do THIS, of all things?"  
Harry agreed silently. It did seem a little far-fetched, even for Dumbledore. He stared at a spot on the table. The silence seemed heavy in the air, a silence uncommon for Hogwarts. There was always some sort of noise, whether it be students chattering, owls screeching, the like. It was never completely silent, except, it seemed, for this particular room. He wondered briefly if Dumbledore had put a silencing spell on the room, and came to the conclusion that he had no idea how Dumbledore thought, or whether he would do that. Draco's voice cut through the silence. "Well, Potter? Are you going to ask or are you just going to sit there monologuing all day?"  
Harry went a bit red and glanced at the list. "Oh, for-" he said, put out. "What's your favourite colour, Malfoy?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Green, obviously. Or black."  
"Why am I not surprised?" Harry muttered as he passed the scroll to Draco.   
The blond raised a single eyebrow. "What was the best gift you ever received?" He said in a voice laced with distaste.   
Harry considered this for a while. "I think it was probably my father's cloak, or my Firebolt."  
Draco passed the scroll to Harry wordlessly, but he got the distinct impression Draco was judging everything he did. This continued, neither of them speaking except to ask or answer questions, both quietly appearing to disapprove of the other, while in reality, both were experiencing massive levels of Gay Pining TM. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Draco exclaimed as he read the next question.   
“What is it?” Harry asked, concerned because Malfoy almost never swore.   
In a voice dripping with sarcasm, Draco read out the next question. “Who is the person you ‘have a crush’ on right now?”  
Harry felt his stomach drop down to his toes. Draco stared at him, smirking slightly. “Well, Potter?” He asked.   
Harry picked at a nonexistent scratch on the table. “You.” He muttered.   
“I'm sorry, Potter, I didn't quite hear that?” Draco asked.   
“You.” Harry said again, a bit louder.   
Draco froze. He had been expecting something he could tease Harry about, and possibly ruin his relationship, because if Draco couldn't have him, nobody could, but he certainly hadn't been expecting this. “Me?” He asked slowly.  
“Yes, are you deaf?” Harry said, irritated.   
“No.” Draco said.   
“Right, anyways. Let's get on with the detention.” Harry said flatly, snatching the parchment from Draco's hand.   
Draco answered the question without paying much attention, since his brain was focused on the fact that Potter liked him. “Malfoy.” Harry snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face. “It's your turn.”  
Draco bit his lip. “Potter?” He began.   
“What is it, Malfoy?” Harry snapped, standing up with his hands in the middle of the table.   
“You weren't lying?” Draco said, standing to match Harry.   
Their faces were inches apart. “Of course I wasn't bloody lying, Draco!”  
Harry looked instantly chagrined when he accidentally used Draco's first name, but his slip just convinced Draco more. He leaned in and kissed Harry, who grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away. What? “Oh, come off it, Malfoy. I know you're just trying to exploit this to your own advantage.” Harry said coldly.   
Draco stared at him in shock and willed himself not to cry, because that wasn't very dignified. He did an okay job, but his eyes were certainly wetter as he looked straight at Harry. “I'm obviously not!” He said, with a small crack in there somewhere.   
“How am I supposed to know that?” Harry retorted.   
“How am I supposed to know you aren't lying about liking me in the first place?”   
“I don't know!”  
“Well neither do I. But I'm not lying.”  
“Neither am I.”  
“Well, then, why don't we accept that neither of us are lying?”  
Harry narrowed his eyes and studied Draco's face carefully. “Alright.” He said eventually, “I believe you.”  
Draco smiled in spite of himself. “Can I..?” He asked, leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished.   
Harry nodded, and they both leaned in, bumping noses once before getting it. Fortunately, they were standing right by the end of the table, so it wasn't much effort to shuffle sideways until they weren't separated by a large slab of wood. Draco manoeuvred Harry up to a wall, tugging at the knot of his red tie as he did so. Once the knot had come completely off the small end of Harry's tie, Draco set to work pulling his own off. Harry's hands raked his skin under Draco's shirt, slowly undoing the buttons as he kissed him senseless. Draco was much less patient, fumbling at the buttons quickly and sliding the shirt off Harry's shoulders as quickly as possible. He bit hickeys into Harry's neck and shoulders, pressing the brunet quite harshly into the wall. Harry, who kept his wand in his back pocket, pulled it out and waved it at the door, casting a locking spell between breathless gasps. Draco, satisfied with the level of purple he had gotten Harry's skin, dropped to his knees and chanced a glance up at the Chosen One’s face. Harry couldn’t believe that any one person could be so seductive looking up through their lashes with one raised eyebrow, but Draco was. He winked and unzipped Harry's pants, pulling them and his boxers down in one motion. Harry's hips shuddered a little bit as Draco leaned in close. He cut straight to the chase, taking all of Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry's fingers scrabbled for purchase on the wall, and, finding none, settled in Draco's hair to tug desperately. Draco dragged his tongue up the underside of Harry's cock, praying extra attention to the spots that made Harry's hands tighten more in his hair. His hands held Harry's hips to the wall as he all but pulled completely off, leaving just the very tip of Harry's dick in his mouth. Harry pressed against his hands, wanting more of what he'd had before. Then Draco removed his mouth entirely, to bite a very purple hickey into Harry's upper thigh, just under his hip and to the right of his cock. Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure and frustration as Draco once again took just the tip of his cock into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. “Draco, please..” he begged, panting.   
Draco shot him a glance and slid further down Harry's dick, thoroughly enjoying teasing him. As Draco took all of him in and then swallowed, the muscles of his throats contracting around Harry's cock, he lost it. With a somewhat muffled shout, Harry's hips pressed up against Draco's hands as he came. Draco swallowed again, savouring the taste of Harry. His thumbs rubbed inadvertent circles into Harry's hip bones as he stood up and kissed him again. Harry could taste himself on Draco's tongue, and damn, was that hot. He moaned a little at that thought. Harry's hands, which had become so thoroughly tangled in Draco's hair that he was worried he had hurt him, grasped Draco's shoulders as Harry spun them around so Draco's back was to the wall. He let his fingers trail down Draco's chest as he also dropped to his knees. He stopped, fingers hovering over the waistband of Draco's pants. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He undid the fly and was also going to pull Draco's trousers and boxers off at the same time, except that Draco wasn't wearing any. Harry looked up at Draco, an amused smile on the corners of his mouth. “Especially for me, or do you go like this every day?” He teased.   
“Every day, Potter, now get on with it!” Draco said, desperate.   
That would definitely make classes with the Slytherins harder to focus in. Harry started at the tip, licking slowly down over the head. He licked a strip up the underside, eliciting a lot of whines and whimpers from Draco. His hands held Draco's hips, which were bucking erratically, against the wall, so he wouldn't choke. “Fuck, Harry!” Draco exclaimed.   
Harry smirked up at Draco through his eyelashes and kept flicking his tongue. His green eyes were dark with desire, and through his lashes they seemed even darker. Draco could get off just thinking about those eyes - and fuck, it pushed him closer to the edge than ever. “Oh Merlin, Harry!” he cried, hips straining forward against Harry's hands as he came.   
This time it was Draco's turn to taste himself on Harry, and damn, both of them had been wanting this for a long time. Draco slid down the wall to a sitting position, breathing heavily. Both of them began to button their shirts up again, Harry retrieving his from the floor where Draco had tossed it in his eagerness, Draco merely rebuttoning it because it was on his shoulders still. “Do you think that constitutes ‘resolving our differences’?”Harry asked, with a small smirk.   
“Why yes, Potter, I think it might.” Draco replied.


End file.
